User talk:Conanian
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Conanian, and thank you for your contribution to User:Conanian! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Windrazor (Talk) 14:04, November 18, 2010 Editing Mafia Stores Hello, I saw that you had left a message on Edricteo's talk page in regards to making edits in the mafia stores of Cuba and New York. The best people to come to would be Da Irish Kid, Toenailsin or myself. If you were locked out of editing a page, it could be a number of reasons. Have you been recently blocked from making edits for one reason or another? If there was profanity, vandalism, or threats placed to anybody from your IP Address, it would have been concern for a block. If you are simply getting a message stating that you can't edit the page because it is locked, then a sysop could have locked it due to heavy traffic and vandalism. You made mention of editing a grenade. May I ask what the edit you had planned so we can take a look at it? As well as the Commercial Helicopter. From what I can tell, the page is set up correctly. There are two Commercial Helicopters, one from Las Vegas and one from Cuba. In any regards, we can look into it more. Thank you for being a part of the Mafia Wars Wiki. ₩indrazor 09:38, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : I don't remember why I left something on his page... I haven't been locked out of editing as far as I know because A) I just created my account and B) I was able to edit a couple of other pages. : I had wanted to change the 'Grenade' in the New York Store to 'Hand Grenade' since that is what it now is. At the time I had looked at the NY Store, the stats were also incorrect on the older stuff. I see you have taken care of that. : In the Cuba store, I was going to change the Commercial Helicopter link to point the the Commercial Helicopter (Cuba) instead of the Commercial Helicopter disambiguation page. : Here is the error I get when I attempt to edit the Mafia Store: New York page: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been locked to prevent editing. Conanian 19:56, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::* Ok, it sounds like in this situation since you are a new member you weren't able to edit the page. Yes when I looked at the page, I noticed the stats were wrong for a lot of the items so I changed those. I'm not sure of the time frame, but after an amount of time you should be able to edit on those pages as well. ₩indrazor 20:25, November 19, 2010 (UTC)